Deseos de Año Nuevo
by Crimela
Summary: En Año Nuevo pedimos deseos y tenemos doce meses para cumplirlos. ¿Cuáles son los deseos Dominique, Louis, Fred y Victoire?
1. Deseo de Año Nuevo

Hola.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter no me pertenece.<p>

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Personaje: **Dominique Weasley.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Deseo de Año Nuevo**

**.**

Hogwarts, al ser un internado, permitía que los estudiantes decidieran qué hacer con el período de vacaciones que marcaban el inicio de un año. Por ejemplo, Tom Riddle y Harry Potter siempre las disfrutaban en el colegio. Pero, en general, la mayoría prefería vacacionar en la comodidad de sus casas.

Eso Dominiquie Weasley lo sabía bien.

—¡Señorita Weasley! —habló la Directora McGonagall a una muchacha pelirroja que deambulaba por los pasillos—. Le recuerdo que solo existe una hora para la cena en este colegio. No querrá perdérsela.

Dominique Weasley se giró con una sonrisa y escuchó las indicaciones de la Directora. No quería perderse la cena de Año Nuevo, pero desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts, debían avisarle que se presentara al Gran Comedor a la hora de las comidas, porque si fuera por ella, se la pasaría vagando todo el día… sin importar el hambre o el cansancio.

Además, que la profesora la llamara por su apellido y le hablara en tono reñido le hacía imaginar cómo sería su vida si hubiera asistido a Hogwarts, si hubiera sido una bruja.

Tenía doce años de escuchar sobre Hogwarts y sabía que antes de ella se habló de Hogwarts y que después de ella se seguiría hablando de Hogwarts. A ella le gustaba hablar del colegio de Magia y Hechicería al que asistía casi toda su familia, aunque no lo conociera… hasta ahora.

Que Dominique Weasley, siendo una squib, estuviera en Hogwarts se debía a la lucha, que solo podía venir de la cabeza de una nacida de padres muggles: Hermione Weasley, de lograr la participación de los familiares no mágicos en las actividades escolares de sus hijos con sangre mágica en Hogwarts.

Para Hermione era injusto que los padres magos o brujas fueran constantemente invitados a Hogwarts, para observar un partido, para cuidar de su hijo en la enfermería, para lo que fuere… Mientras que a sus propios padres ni se enteraron de su estado petrificado cuanto tenía doce años y tuvo que desmemorizarlos cuando la batalla. Por eso había dado una lucha feroz y, hoy, Dominique Weasley, squib, cuya hermana estudiaba en Hogwarts, podía disfrutar de un Año Nuevo en el famoso colegio.

**.O.o.o.**

—Anda, cariño. No te quedes ahí parada y dime la contraseña de una vez—dijo la Señora Gorda, con una sonrisa—. Pronto empezará la fiesta en el Retrato del Aquelarre y no quiero llegar tarde.

Dominique quería era estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por una vez en su vida, aunque la encontrara vacía porque todos estaban en la Cena de Año Nuevo.

—Soy una Weasley, pero olvidé la contraseña—sonrió ella.

—Ah. ¡Por favor! —exclamó la mujer del retrato, con pereza—. Justo hoy tenías que olvidarla y a esta hora. Qué más da. Pasa, pasa.

En cuanto el orificio de entrada fue lo suficientemente amplio para que pasara, corrió hasta encontrarse en el centro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y sintió que estaba en su hogar.

—¡Feliz Año, hermana! —gritó Victoire, bajando por las escaleras.

Y por primera vez desde que tenía conciencia, Dominique Weasley no deseó asistir a Hogwarts como meta de Año Nuevo.

* * *

><p>Porque todos nos hemos fijado metas imposibles para Año Nuevo...<p> 


	2. El Almendro

Hola.

* * *

><p>HP no me pertenece.<p>

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _Este mes el reto consiste en cómo unx chicx de la TG vive el día del Amor y la Amistad.

Personaje: **Louis Weasley.** Palabra: **Tarjeta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Año Nuevo<strong>

_En Año Nuevo pedimos deseos y tenemos doce meses para cumplirlos._

**.**

**El almendro**

**.**

* * *

><p>Louis Weasley nació cuando ya sus padres no esperaban más hijos. Sus hermanas le contaron que su nacimiento recordó a sus padres la promesa de amor eterno que hicieron cuando se casaron y la renovación de la promesa se logró con la siembra de un almendro de flores rojas, símbolo del amor duradero.<p>

Once años después, Louis recibió una carta (Sr. Louis Weasley, última habitación del segundo piso, junto a la ventana, Shell Cottage...) donde se le informaba que fue aceptado en Hogwarts.

Recibir la carta obligó a varios parientes a visitarlo; pues sus manifestaciones de magia fueron pocas y se creía que tendría el mismo camino que Dominique. Sin embargo, él aún no salía de su habitación, mientras sus primos disfrutaban del Día del Amor y la Amistad junto al almendro.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el abuelo Arthur, después de pedir la entrada al cuarto.

—En Hogwarts.

El abuelo suspiró y se sentó en la cama de su nieto.

—Dominique es maravillosa y no debes sentir culpa...

—No es eso, abuelo—cortó Louis con brusquedad. A él no le importaba que Dominique no hiciera magia como Victoire, pero no se atrevía a confesar a cierta persona que él sí podía.

—Tengo una amiga _muggle_. Quiero decirle que ya no podré ser su compañero, pero temo que se aleje de mí.

Arthur sonrió aliviado.

—Eso se arregla muy fácil. Mándale una lechuza.

Louis despegó la vista del jardín, pero, sin cambiar su expresión seria, le dijo:

—Abuelo, no puedo mandarle una lechuza. A su familia no le gustará.

—Cierto. A los muggles no les gusta verlas de día. ¿Sabías que las lechuzas no mágicas son nocturnas?

—Sí, lo estudié en la escuela.

El abuelo lo pensó y sugirió:

—Puedes mandarle una carta muggle.

Louis centró toda su atención en el anciano. Buscó papel y lapicero, y escribió: "Srta. Emmeline Moore, asiento tercero de la segunda fila, aula 5-B, Primaria Barnwell, Whitefield Estate. Soy mago, iré a Hogwarts. Espero que nos podamos ver en vacaciones. L.W".

—Le hice una **tarjeta**.

El abuelo observó la letra temblorosa de su nieto debajo del dibujo de un árbol de flores rojas y sonrió.

—Le hace falta algo.

Louis asintió y escribió en una esquina: "Feliz día de la Amistad".

Al hacerlo recordó la promesa de sus padres: "Cuidaremos de este almendro, como cuidamos de nuestro amor, para que almendro y amor crezcan y perduren".

—¿Abuelo, puedes guardar un secreto?

—No diré nada de tu tarjeta… ni de tu amiga.

Louis le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la ventana. Arthur Weasley sonrió emocionado al ver las hermosas ramas del almendro desde arriba. Louis extendió la mano hasta señalar una en la que él escribió: L. W. y E. M.

En Año Nuevo, Loius hizo la promesa de cuidar del almendro aunque ya no estuviera tanto en casa y, esperaba que algún día, él y Emmeline se juraran amor duradero y cuidaran del almendro. Como sus padres.

* * *

><p>Porque todos copiamos deseos.<p> 


	3. El Aprendiz

Hola.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter no me pertenece.<p>

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Personaje: **Fred II Weasley.**

Tema: **Cumpleaños.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**El Aprendiz**

**.**

—Oye, George—dijo Fred, arrastrando el último sonido, al entrar a la cocina.

—Te concedo la palabra, primogénito—respondió su padre, con un exagerado ademán.

—Dejaré el cole.

Roxanne, al escucharlo, quitó sus ojos del pastel que decoraba con su padre. Ese día, ella cumplía once años, había recibido su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts y llevaba largo rato hablando del colegio con su padre mientras preparaban los últimos detalles para la fiesta.

Estudió a su hermano con la mirada, sabía que él no quería estudiar en Hogwarts, pero no esperaba que eligiera su cumpleaños para informarlo.

—¿Trabajarás en la Tienda? —preguntó George.

—No. Me iré de casa. Un tiempo. Hagrid me habló de una bruja que acepta aprendices…

—¿Dejarte ir no sería abandono del hijo? —lo interrumpió con dureza el hombre.

Fred hizo una mueca de frustración. Su padre no lo dejaría marchar.

—No, papá. Si le envías dinero, no lo estarás abandonando—sonrió Roxanne.

George debió disimular una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de su hija. No quería mostrarse tan permisivo o Angelina le haría pagar cuando se enterara.

—¿Hiciste el inventario de la Tienda? —preguntó a su hijo.

—No trabajaré en la Tienda. Toda mi vida he trab…—empezó Fred, pero la mirada de su padre lo detuvo. Sin ganas musitó molesto:

—Sí, jefe.

—No hay suficiente Polvo de la Oscuridad Instantánea—dijo George, con su tono de negocios. Fred asintió, cauteloso—. Una suerte que tengas pasaporte, así podrás traer el encargo.

Fred chocó su puño contra su palma, contento. Iría a Perú y no regresaría a Hogwarts. No más reglas, no más exámenes, no más paredes que lo atrapaban.

—Qué suerte, pa. No tenía ganas de montar una escenita como la de ustedes cuando dejaron el colegio.

—¿Qué tanto parlotean aquí? —preguntó Angelina, cuando entró a la habitación, con una gigantesca caja de regalo en las manos.

George se sonrió ampliamente y Fred supo que convencer a su madre no sería sencillo. Pero su hermana, de once años y unas horas, lo hizo por él.

—Mamá, voy a Hogwarts. Y estudiaré por dos personas—sonrió Roxanne.

Angelina miró a su familia extrañada. No era la primera vez que Roxanne hablaba de hacer cosas por dos personas. Pero, esta vez, su esposo sonreía… y, ni hablar, de la sonrisa de bobo de su hijo.

* * *

><p>Porque todos hemos deseado dejar el colegio.<p> 


	4. Los Tontos de Abril

¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todas las que han leído y dejado review!

* * *

><p>HP no me pertenece.<p>

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Abril "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Tema: April Fools' Day

Personaje: **Victoire Weasley.**

NA/ Inspirado en lo que según Wikipedia es uno de los posibles orígenes de esta celebración.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Los tontos de Abril**

**.**

Fue difícil pasar Año Nuevo en una cámara subterránea de la Sucursal de Gringotts en Nueva York sola y lejos de sus seres queridos.

Pero era insoportable estar en Shell Cottage desde mediados de marzo y no haber visto a su novio. Durante meses contó los días para su regreso a casa y al llegar, Edward Lupin no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Se quedó dormida en el sofá, mientras esperaba que la lechuza que envió a la casa de Andrómeda regresara. Entrada la noche, despertó sobresaltada por unos ruidos en la Red Flu.

Con algo de estruendo, Ted Lupin apareció. La sonrisa de Victoire cambió por una mueca de estupor cuando lo vio con un sombrero de fiesta y un collar de plumas. Le arrebató el pito antes de que lo sonara.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritó Ted.

No hubo tiempo de preguntas porque él saltó sobre ella y le dio un apasionado beso… de año nuevo.

—Mi deseo es estar contigo—susurró él—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para este año que inicia?

Victoire pestañeó. Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared y descubrió que estaban en el segundo minuto del primero de abril. En el historial de su novio, esta era, sin duda, la broma más estúpida que había hecho.

—Anda, Victoire—sonrió él y la enrolló con el collar de plumas—. Conoces a los monarcas franceses, sabes quién es Carlos IX de Francia.

Victoire se quitó las plumas mientras lo veía con seriedad. Ted carraspeó y habló con su tono de investigador de historia.

—En su reinado cambió la celebración de año nuevo. Antes, el último día del año era el 30 de marzo, según el calendario juliano. Pero al implementar el calendario gregoriano, el año nuevo pasó a celebrarse el 1 de enero ¿Adivina quiénes no aceptaron el cambio y seguían con las fiestas de fin de año en marzo? —sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Los estadounidenses!

Victoire hizo una mueca.

—¿Inventaste esa historia para celebrar año nuevo—las mejillas se enrojecieron—… conmigo?

Edward le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Nop. Estados Unidos estaba conformado por colonias protestantes que se negaron en un primer momento a aceptar el calendario del Papa Gregorio. Continuaron celebrando su año nuevo el primero de abril… hasta que les llamaron tontos de abril.

—Entonces… eres un tonto—susurró ella.

—También planeé una fiesta imaginaria—le confesó él con una linda sonrisa. Ella lo estrechó con fuerza: cuánto lo había extrañado.

—¡Victoire Weasley!—llamó Fleur—. ¿Son estas horas de estar despierta?

La pareja se separó de un salto, cuando Fleur entró a la sala con un pequeño en brazos.

—Despertaron a Louis.

—Cuánto lo siento. ¡Solo quería invitarlos a una fiesta!

Fleur se mostró educadamente interesada, así que Ted le habló de la fiesta –inexistente- en la casa de su abuela a la hora del almuerzo. Fleur murmuró que sabía cuál postre hacer y que prepararía a su bebé de un mes de nacido para la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Porque en abril todavía hay tiempo para cumplir deseos -o<em> desear.<em>


	5. León

¡Hola!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Aviso: _Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Septiembre "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Tema_: Ceremonia de Selección, 1 de setimbre._

Personaje:** _Lorcan Scamander_**

NA: Teriomorfismo: nombre genérico que se aplica a cualquier transformación de un ser humano en un animal, ya sea de manera completa o parcial.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**León**

**.**

A los cinco años Lorcan ya sabía que el teriomorfismo era la transformación de una persona en un animal.

Por eso, sabía que él era un león. Parte león, con rasgos leoninos, híbrido, como quisieran llamarlo porque la transformación completa no es necesaria. Pero él, Lorcan Scamander, era un león.

Para los curiosos, su madre era una avecilla de canto misterioso; su padre un perro con un excelente sentido del olfato que ladraba "rolf-rolf"; y su gemelo, bueno, Lysander era una lagartija.

Y Lysander se resintió mucho cuando escuchó que él era una lagartija.

Así que años después cuando Lysander descubrió un trastorno mental llamado Licantropía Clínica, supo que su hermano solo era una víctima más del delirio y que él no era ninguna lagartija.

En todo caso, a Lysander le preocupaba la obsesión de su hermano con los leones y Gryffindor. Lorcan no tenía "madera de león" ni era valiente: lo que tenía era una mínima noción del peligro y un egoísmo colosal.

Pronto el profesor Longbottom los llamaría a probarse el Sombrero Seleccionador y Lysander estaba cada vez más nervioso por la salud mental de Lorcan si no era enviado a la Casa de los Leones.

Cierto que a los seis años dejó de pensar que era un León (en ese mismo año conocieron a un dragón y los dos se _teriomorfearon_ en dragones, después vino el tritón, el centauro, el fénix…), pero asistir a Gryffindor era el deseo de su hermano… aunque no tenía por dónde respaldarse. Salvo por el insano gusto hacia los animales de melena.

Lorcan solía planear cómo conseguir los huevos de un pájaro, capturar un grindylow o tomar el pelo de un unicornio y siempre era Lysander el que debía entrar a la cueva, trepar al árbol y pasar la noche debajo de la luna, pues su hermano se quedaba en la fase de planeamiento. Y cuando los regañaban, Lorcan siempre lo acusaba.

Así no actuaba un Gryffindor.

—Scamander, Lorcan.

Lorcan apenas había pestañeado cuando Lysander se acercó al taburete, tomando el puesto de su hermano. El plan de Lysander era simple: engañaría al Sombrero Seleccionador. Lorcan no tenía posibilidad de estar en Gryffindor, pero Lysander tal vez sí.

Por supuesto, el Sombrero reprendió a Lysander por tomar el lugar de su hermano y sin más lo envío a Ravenclaw.

—Scamander, Lysander.

Por un momento, Lysander temió que su hermano decidiera no moverse y dejarlo en ridículo, pero Lorcan caminó despacio hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador, lo escuchó hablar y después fue tranquilamente a sentarse a su mesa.

Lysander apenas respiró cuando el Sombrero gritó Ravenclaw para Lorcan. Vio que su hermano se acomodaba el largo cabello cobrizo que el Sombrero despeinó y, entonces, supo que un león no se rodea de otros leones.

Un verdadero león hace su manada sin otros leones que le estorben.

* * *

><p>Porque los deseos se teriomorfean.<p> 


	6. Escaleras que se mueven

¡Hola!

HP no me pertenece.

Aviso: _Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Octubre "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Tema: Miedo.

Personaje: **Rose Weasley.**

NA: Basofobia: Es el miedo a caerse.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Escaleras que se mueven**

**.**

—No saques la cabeza por la ventana, Leo—regañó, con las mandíbulas prietas, Rose.

—Quizá gato esté en algún andamio—replicó Leonora.

Doline alzó una ceja, pensativa, y debió darle la razón.

—Puede… A gato no le dan miedo las alturas.

—No le tengo miedo a las alturas—exclamó Rose, impaciente. Agregó con dignidad—. Le tengo miedo a caerme.

—Yo pienso que tienes miedo de perder el control—dijo Doline—. Y como no puedes controlar tu caída, te asusta.

Rose arrugó la nariz.

—No soy tan controladora… Y es instinto de supervivencia tratar de evitar situaciones en las que pueda resultar herida.

—No discutiré el asunto de la auto-preservación—murmuró Doline—. Pero nunca usas las escaleras que se mueven… y nunca nadie se ha caído de ellas. Así que tu miedo te imposibilita ejecutar tareas de la vida diaria. Y eso es grave.

Rose no replicó. Sus amigas siempre se quejaban de su obsesión por evitar las escaleras que se movían. Solo imaginarlas hacía que su pulso se acelerara.

Por eso cuando Doline la empujó hacia una ventana solo pudo reaccionar hasta que la brisa fría le pegó en el rostro.

—Asómate.

Rose chilló. Se asustó tantísimo que con sus aspavientos, rasguñó en la cara a su amiga y las dos cayeron al suelo torpemente.

—No ayuda que Roxanne Weasley haya tratado de sacarla por una ventana el año pasado. Hasta a mí me dio miedo—dijo Leonora, comprensiva, cuando a Rose se le pasó el efecto del _Petrificus Totalus_ que tuvo que lanzarle para que dejara de chillar y revolcarse.

.O.o.O.

—Me lo prometiste—jadeó Doline, que trataba de evitar que Rose se escapara—. Desde primer año, _deseas_ poder usar estas escaleras.

Cierto. Los deseos de Año Nuevo de Rose siempre eran poder dar el salto en las escaleras que se movían. Sin embargo, como siempre: sentía que todo daba vueltas, que los cuadros se le venían encima y ella caía en picada…

—Cuando se acerque, ¡saltas!

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó paralizada y la sensación de caída se apoderó de ella. Perdía el control y en el aire no había ningún apoyo…

—¡Joder! ¿Qué hacen? Rose le tiene pánico a estas escaleras—gritó James Potter que había saltado desde una escalera superior para agarrar a Rose antes de que resbalara.

* * *

><p><em>Porque desear es terminar el miedo.<em>


End file.
